Under Your Blankets
by A Lover of Stories
Summary: Bear talks about how there are times where his new foster still needs to be assured that he is safe with Bear. Especially at bedtime. Which is ment to be when children feel the most safest. "They'll have to fight me in order to get to him and we all know what happens when you messes with a bear's cub." I have always loved the character Bear so I hope i did him justice


**Hey guys. I know i have been gone for quite a while. College just started last August and unfortunately i had some hopefully temporarily tragedies so needless to say i didn't feel like writing but i just finished my homework and i have the house to myself. So i thought why not do a little sneek peek for what's to come in House of Blue** **Disclaimer : I don't own Bear And The Big Blue House. Purely fanfiction. Fair use, don't hurt me Disney. Enjoy!!!!!!!** _Under Your Blankets._ **(Bear's P.O.V)**

I had a dream I was sitting under a tree looking out at the beautiful flowers, with a half finished jar of honey close by. Even in a dream I struggle with my diet plan. When suddenly I was awakened by shrill shrieking coming from down the hall. My parental instincts kicked in and out like a rocket I shot from my bed and down the hall. The screaming came from Kyle's room. I walked in and i could see him, through the darkness, flailing around clutching his toy lion. I turned on the light and sat beside him and gently shook him awake. "Shhh, it's alright", I said in a soft and calm voice, "I'm here. I got you." Kyle awoke and looked up into my eyes. I could see a waterfall of tears streaming from his. "Papa..." he said before he buried himself in my fur. I wrapped my arms around him. Rubbing his back.

 **Your teeth have been brushed** **Your bedtime story has been read** **Nighttime noise has hushed** **Your bedtime wish has been said** After he had calmed down he looked up me again and asked in a raspy voice, due to screaming so hard, "Can I sleep with you Daddy?"

"Of course you can sweetheart." I picked him up, one arm around him and another keeping his lion friend secure so he wasn't afraid neither.

We arrived to my room. I put him and his toy down, and then got into bed first then I lifted him up, wrapping the blanket around us both and laid down.

 **You find your favorite spot** **Someplace comfortable for your sleepy head** **It isn't too cold or too hot** **Its just right on your bed** I laid to my side facing him, I sat up so my body was resting on my left shoulder. Kyle scooted himself close to my stomach till his back practically disappeared into my fur. There were still tears in his eyes. I rubbed his right shoulder and leaned my neck down and surprised him by smothering the, excuse my french, tar out of him with forty kisses with my cold nose from my snout tickling him. I love seeing him smile. "You want to tell me your dream hon?" I asked. His smile disappeared again. In a cracking voice he said he dreamt the house had burned down and I died saving him. He lunged at my neck and held on tight. Almost choking me. I sat up and held him tight in my arms. I sat cross legged and put him down so he was sitting on them and just hugged my tummy. I could hear him crying in my fur. I locked my arms around him and just whispered in his ear sweet little words telling him we're safe, that I love him with all my heart and im staying with him forever.

 **Under your blanket its big enough to hide you** **Under your blanket while you're all set for bedtime now** **Under your pillow with your teddy bear beside you** **This is the nicest thing to do waiting for dreams** **Bedtime is always there for you** **Under your blanket** We laid back down again. His back towards me. I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him secure. They would have to fight me in order to get to him. And we all konw what happens when someone messes with a bear's _cub._ Yes Kyle is _my_ cub. He's a human boy but that doesn't matter, heck i did a live show at Disneyland with humans. From my tv show i have many human friends who i consider my cubs too but the only cub I cocern myself with is my foster child Kyle. "I love you Daddy." said Kyle in a sleepy voice. "I love you too son. Daddy's got you." I kissed him one more time and tightened my grip around him. He know he's safe when he's with me. Especially at bedtime which _should_ be the most time when children feel the safest. Many people say its not emotionally healthy for a child to sleep next to their parents as often Kyle does with me. But, i have to disagree. In fact Kyle and I have officially agreed, he will be sleeping next to me for now on. Bedtime is probably our favorite time together.

 **Under your blanket its big enough to hide you** **Under your blanket while you're all set for bedtime now** **Snuggled and cozy you take the warmth inside you** **This is the nicest thing to do waiting for dreams** **Bedtime is always there for you Under your blanket.** THE END **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it. And i hope that will make up for lost time. Thanks for your patience and as Lord as my witness I will continue this. Love you guys. God bless. Oh and feel free to comment what you thought. Bye!**


End file.
